Technology Field
This invention relates to a remote control method and, more particularly, to a remote control method with dual identity verification mechanism.
Description of the Related Art
As the developing technology, an electronic surveillance device is continually promoting. The early electronic surveillance mechanism recognizes the identity by inputting the specific password. However, the password needs to be mesmerized and will be decoded easily. Thus, a identity verification system for recognizing physiological characteristics has been invented recently, such as a system of fingerprint recognition, iris recognition, face recognition and so on.
However, no matter which kind of system for recognizing characteristics, such as fingerprint recognition, iris recognition or face recognition, most of them are located on or near a fixed position of the object to be unlocked. For example, the system for recognizing characteristics of the door lock will be located near the door. When the user is close to the door, the system for recognizing characteristics will capture the physiological characteristics of the user for determination in order to determine if the user has the authorization of the entrance or not. However, the system for recognizing characteristics will have potential to be unlocked be other person when it is located on the fixed position. Therefore if the system for recognizing characteristics can be portable, the risk of the unlock potential will be decreased dramatically.